


Omnia vincit amor

by Rizvolution



Category: Quotidien (TV) RPF
Genre: F/F, Valentine Oberti/Lilia Hassaine - Freeform
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2019-03-29 12:54:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13927536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rizvolution/pseuds/Rizvolution
Summary: Elle n’avait jamais à se demander pourquoi elle l’aimait, elle trouvait sa raison dans son regard à chaque fois qu’il était rivé sur elle.





	Omnia vincit amor

**Author's Note:**

> Voici une modeste tentative de combler (un peu) le manque de fanfictions f/f sur ce fandom (Et même en général :( ), et par la même occasion de hurler au monde à quel point ce ship est fantastique !!

« Je ne comprends vraiment pas cet élan narcissique, tu dois bien avoir dix bonnes peintures de toi maintenant, tu ne veux pas plutôt que je t’offre des bijoux ? De nouvelles robes ? »

Elle se retint précipitamment d’expirer et de lever les yeux au ciel. Il l’exaspérait, et excellait dans cet art.

Comme si Valentine avait besoin de robes ou de bijoux, qu’importe qu’elle ne possède pas le tissus, la couleur du moment !

Peut-être que plus jeune, les belles parures et les tenues soignées, cousues par d’habiles petites mains l’avaient fait rêver, mais pourquoi aurait-elle voulu à tout prix posséder tout cela maintenant ? Elle pouvait avoir dix, vingt, cinquante, cent robes, et c’est bien pour cela que cela n’avait aucune valeur à ses yeux. Les vêtements ne valent jamais plus que ce qu’ils sont, juste des vêtements, mais que l’on prenait pour l’objet de désir des femmes. Ridicule.

Ici, tout était à propos de désir, de s’accaparer ce que l’on convoite, et l’argent était le meilleur moyen pour parvenir à ses fins. L’argent et l’image que l’on renvoyait, voici les clés du pouvoir pour régner sur ce monde de papier. Valentine avait bien vite terminée ennuyée.

Tout était lassant ici, à commencer par son époux. Ils s’étaient mariés sous la demande pressante de leurs parents respectifs, comme il était coutume de le faire. Peut-être lui avait-il plût au départ : au-delà de son immense richesse et de son titre, la jeune fille qu’elle avait été avait vu en lui un idéal de vie, celui que l’on lui avait vanté, que sa mère lui avait trop souvent soufflé au creux de l’oreille.

« Tu verras, toi aussi tu te trouvera un mari qui prendra soin de toi, vous aurez une belle vie, et des enfants, tu verras à quel point c’est merveilleux. »

Elle l’avait trouvé charmant à l’époque, bien que beaucoup plus âgé que lui, le tableau parfait s’était dessiné dans son esprit et elle n’en n’avait absolument pas douté, pas une seule seconde.

Pourtant il n’avait pas fallu longtemps pour que l’immonde réalité ne la rattrape, sa vie n’avait rien de merveilleux, pas alors que Valentine était une femme dans un monde d’hommes. On attendait d’elle des choses bien précises qui n’étaient pas dans sa nature, et dont elle répugnait à s’y plier.

La dizaine de tableaux entreposés dans une pièce, à peine regardés n’étaient pas la preuve d’un narcissisme forcené – elle n’avait d’ailleurs au départ pas demandé à ce que son portrait soit réalisé. Si elle en possédait autant, c’était pour une bonne raison, qui n’aurait jamais pu traverser l’esprit de son époux.

Lilia Hassaine, s’appelait-elle. Un peu plus jeune qu’elle, on l’avait sollicitée pour qu’elle peigne son portrait. Elle était bourrée de talent, et gagnait sa vie grâce à son coup de pinceau exceptionnel. Peut-être bien que Valentine avait été subjuguée par ce dernier, mais son vif intérêt pour la jeune fille cueillait sa raison autre part, dans un sentiment que l’on ne nommera point.

Ces tableaux étaient toujours le prétexte parfait pour la revoir, voir le temps passer trop vite en sa compagnie et attendre sa prochaine venue avec impatience, ces tableaux étaient la preuve coupable que son coeur lui appartenait.

Elle peignait leur univers dans lequel elles se sentaient tellement mieux que n’importe où ailleurs. Isolées dans cette douceur, ces étreintes à chaque fois trop courtes, elles ignoraient pendant quelques heures le monde qui les entourait, elle s’en libéraient en l’oubliant.

 

« La façon dont tu me regardes, je pourrais presque ressentir ton regard sur moi. »

La plus jeune laissa échapper un rire attendri en posant ses yeux sur elle.

« Ce que tu dis n’a aucun sens.

-Peut-être, admit-elle avec un petit sourire.

Le silence retomba en un calme apaisant, puis, celle qui posait laissa sa tête retomber sur son épaule en un soupir, lasse de rester dans la même position.

« Si tu bouges comme ça, je ne pourrais pas peindre grand-chose.

-J’en ai assez de rester dans cette position. Tu ne veux pas changer ?

L’autre l’observa un peu penaude, le pinceau figé.

« Désolée, mais pour un portrait le choix est assez limité, répondit-elle avec un petit sourire désolé.

-Qui a parlé de portrait ? Lâche donc ce pinceau !

-Ce serait suspicieux si l’on voit qu’il n’y a aucune avancée. Déjà la semaine dernière …

\- Personne n’ira regarder, souffla-t-elle en se levant pour s’étirer et se laisser tomber en arrière sur le divan non loin d’elle pour s’y allonger et s’y étendre d’une manière féline.

Les yeux posés sur le sol, elle remarqua un carnet qu’elle n’avait jamais vu jusqu’alors, reposant près du petit sac de Lilia dans lequel se trouvait tout son matériel.

« Qu’y a-t-il dedans ? Demanda-t-elle en le pointant du doigt.

-Oh, rien d’exceptionnel, des croquis simplement, souffla-t-elle timidement.

-Je peux les regarder ?

-Vraiment, il n’y a rien d’intéressant dedans, persista-t-elle à murmurer, le regarde fuyant.

Piquée dans sa curiosité, Valentine fronça les sourcils et se redressa du divan, s’avançant pour s’agenouiller près d’elle, ses bras et sa tête posés sur les genoux de la brune.

« Tout ce que tu fais est extraordinaire, pourquoi ne veux-tu pas que je regarde ? »

Le compliment n’était pas là pour la flatter, mais empli d’une sincérité suscité par l’admiration qu’elle portait pour la brune. Un silence s’installa, durant lequel la jeune aristocrate ne lâcha pas Lilia des yeux, comment pour insister. Cette dernière soupira d’un air résigné, puis le lui tendit, le rouge aux joues. Elle le prit dans ses mains et l’embrassa furtivement sur la joue, laissant un semblant de sourire sur les lèvres de la jeune femme.

Entre les pages parfois jaunies, froissées était dessinés des paysages, toutes ces personnes qu’elle avait rencontré, cette femme âgée en qui elle la reconnaissait. En faisant défiler ces esquisses, elle avait fait intrusion dans le monde de Lilia, et elle se sentit peu à peu touchée, comme si elle lui avait fait assez confiance pour avoir de droit de toucher du bout des doigts cette part d’intimité qu’elle semblait conserver avec pudeur.

Puis, faisant toujours défiler les pages, elle s’y trouva avec surprise. Face à elle se présentait son portrait croqué au fusain, les traits n’étaient pas précis, mais plutôt bruts. Cependant, elle avait capté tous les détails de son visage, si bien que le croquis était d’un réalisme époustouflant. Du bout de sa mine, elle avait si facilement capté cet instant, l’image d’elle en train de rire était resté suffisamment longtemps dans son esprit pour qu’elle puisse passer du souvenir au papier. Elle tourna les autres pages, puis tomba sur un autre dessin qui la représentait. Elle laissa un sourire se dessiner sur ses lèvres, amusée.

« C’est pour ça que tu ne voulais pas me le montrer ? Demanda-t-elle avec un air taquin.

-Je...-

-J’adore, c’est magnifique, la coupa-t-elle. Sur la page du carnet, Valentine était allongée, le corps étiré par la paresse, seulement à moitié couvert d’un drap blanc.

« Tu pourrais me peindre comme ça, lança-t-elle avec un sourire mutin.

\- Un jour. » Répondit-elle en reprenant dans ses mains le carnet.

Valentine qui était agenouillée se releva vivement en lui tendant la main.

« Allez, ne reste pas là. » Lui souffla-t-elle à l’oreille avant de laisser sa main parcourir sa poitrine, jusqu’à trouver le ruban qui fermait le vêtement. Elle releva son regard en un sourire pour l’embrasser du bout dès lèvres, tout en tirant dessus.

 

____

 

Allongée à ses côtés, tout semblait parfait, irréel. Valentine prit sa main dans la sienne et caressa sa paume de son pouce tandis que son autre main alla se loger dans ses cheveux bruns pour y écarter quelques mèches tombant sur son visage. Ce sont ces gestes de tendresse qui faisaient naître en Lilia cette chaleur, qui se propageait doucement, qui la poussait à se blottir un peu plus contre elle. Elle l’apaisait par sa simple présence, et c’est tout ce dont elle avait besoin.

« On va continuer longtemps, nous deux ? Demanda tout bas la plus jeune alors que sa main était négligemment posée sur son avant-bras, traçant des cercles imaginaires sur sa peau.

-Je l’ignore, souffla-t-elle mélancoliquement. L’autre lui adressa un regard tout aussi triste en réponse, puis se pencha pour poser ses lèvres sur les siennes. Le contact n’était pas pressant, il ne l’était jamais, tout se faisait à chaque fois en douceur, sans qu’il n’y ait de passion dévorante, brûlante, c’était plutôt caressant, sans être modéré. Quelque chose de fort régnait entre elles, et cela semblait impossible à briser ou même à défaire.

« Je n’ai pas envie d’y penser. » rajouta-t-elle, les lèvres à quelques centimètres des siennes. Elle n’avait jamais à se demander pourquoi elle l’aimait, elle trouvait sa raison dans son regard à chaque fois qu’il était rivé sur elle.

Les mains de Valentine quittèrent bientôt sa nuque pour glisser sur ses côtes, se loger sur sa hanche tandis que ses lèvres embrassaient partout où elles le pouvaient.

Contre ses lèvres, elle sentait sa poitrine se relever au rythme de sa respiration qui devenait hachée par moment, elle ne pouvait voir son visage à ce moment précis, mais elle imaginait sans mal ses joues rosir.

Valentine aimait la voir s’abandonner à elle autant qu’elle aimait elle-même s’adonner à ses gestes tendres, qui devenaient plus audacieux au fil des minutes. Elle aimait la voir fermer les yeux lorsque ses doigts effleuraient l’intérieur de ses cuisses, elle aimait la voir se cambrer, la voir perdre le contrôle quand elle venait se loger entre ses jambes. L’entendre murmurer son nom étouffé dans les draps, encore et encore. Le temps filait trop vite entre leurs doigts durant ces moments d’abandon qui n’appartenaient qu’à elles. Leur secret était à la fois terriblement étouffant et pourtant si libérateur, elles se contentaient de cet entre-deux inconfortable, ne pouvant rien attendre de plus. Le monde extérieur pouvait leur arracher bien des choses, qu’importe, la seule chose qui portait encore une valeur à leur yeux était ce petit tissus de bonheur qu’elles avaient tissé ensemble et qu’elles gardaient au creux de leur cœur comme un trésor.


End file.
